Broccoli
by DarkHonda
Summary: I should have known much better, but it's so hard I can't forget her. She keeps playing me around, and I'm trying so hard to impress her - she puts me under so much pressure! And I just wanted her to let me know she cares… Oneshot.Fiyeraba.Booksical.AU.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances. Of course, I do not own the lyrics of McFly's _Broccoli_ song.

**Broccoli**

**_Everything was going just the way I planned,_**

**_The broccoli was done…  
_**

He watched the class intensely from his seat, in the far left corner of the room; everyone was quite normally quiet, a few note passing, hushed conversations that Doctor Dillamond so religiously ignored, the sound of a quill scratching while one delicate hand wrote elegantly every word the Goat has uttered. Of course, Fiyero wasn't sure her handwriting was elegant, but then again, he didn't expect anything _less_ than elegant or outstanding or splendid or perfect or exquisite or great or - -

Well, she was hard to forget even without her most notable skin colour.

Green.

The most alluring shade of green he has ever seen in his life; he found it very hard to keep his distance and refrain from touching her every time he saw her. Other people might have found her colour an anomaly of nature, but Fiyero found this unique colour exotic. That is, the most exotic a tribal prince who was sort of exotic by his own right, could find. Where people had seen an anomaly, he had been seeing out of the ordinary beauty, a sort of loveliness no other human possessed, not even Galinda with her so called 'perfection'.

Sure, he was mislead by perfection, but it was then he realized that all the people in Oz and possibly, in the world, were looking at things in the same round, thickly framed glasses; people held the same opinions on same things, people were wearing the same clothes in the same fashion and he questioned this conformity and learned to look at things differently, in another way.

He then found out how different people seemed to be; Galinda, with all her make up and pretence cheery demeanor was actually a very lonely person who was trying to live up to firm expectations. Avaric, with his reckless bordering on criminal behavior was actually crying out for attention, wanting to be noticed and befriended.

And then there was Elphaba Thropp, the green girl.

It wasn't her loneliness that cried out to him, it was her seriousness, her dedication, her uptight demeanor about school that he found endearing; and despite all of her so called 'adult' qualities, those that made professors signal her out as 'mature for her age' and 'prodigy', she was also a little girl who knew to appreciate the little things in life; he watched the way she stroked a stray kitten before conjuring a small bowl of milk for it, the comfort of a pillow on which she rested while reading, a small smile lighting her face; the way she always wore her hair down when she was in her room to no one's eyes but her own and Fiyero's, who was sitting on the tree branch out of her room.

She was magnificent.

For the last few months at Shiz University, Fiyero has tried to express his fascination and adoration to her, but she refused, avoided and evaded his every try. Like the first day of the spring when he brought her a red rose.

She refused to take it.

So he brought her a red rose every day ever since.

Then she began to avoid him; not sitting in her usual place in the library, like every lunch break, making him look for her anxiously for the entire break for days. He was anxious because he could not find her in her natural habitat and he wasn't sure how would it effect their relationship. Or her temper.

He was more worried about her temper.

Apparently exotic green people had a _very_ short fuse, very hot-headed, they are. Well, _she_ is. Which was fine, hot-headedness was a sign for passion and passion was good, or _would_ be good in the long run.

Not that he thought about her that way.

Okay, not that he thought about her that way _near_ her. Mostly because he was worried she could somehow read his mind and turn him into a toad (he _is_ a prince, after all), and because thinking about her as a strong, passionate woman made him a bit uncomfortable. Pants-wise, that is.

About a week later he found her in the music room.

She snarled.

He offered a rose.

She was speechless.

He felt honoured to hand her a rose.

She took the rose.

He wanted to squeal.

She hurried to a class.

He never managed to find her ever since.

Even a brainless bloke like him had the wits to understand she was completely avoiding him! Not only she avoided him, she was_ evading_ him, meaning: she watched where he was heading and purposely didn't go there! What was she so afraid of?

And since that little occurrence about three weeks ago, he's been searching for her in every corner of Shiz University, but it seemed she has disappeared. He highly doubted that. Shiz is a relatively big place, not as big as _his_ Kiamo Ko, of course, but you know… quite big. He could cover searching in the entire of Shiz in about an hour, but finding someone who doesn't want to be found by you, that wasn't easy.

Especially Elphaba.

You'd think her green skin would make it easier to track her, but she hid well.

Fiyero considered it a personal challenge.

So he decided to attend classes, knowing she would be there, her uptight-slaving-over-school demeanor didn't let her miss any class. Fiyero tried to avoid this kind of occurrence from happening, but knowing it was his only hope, he entered Professor Dillamond's lesson. There, hidden behind rows of students, Fiyero had the best view of the green girl's back; her beautiful, shiny hair was collected in a simple braiding, but he knew how enticing it could be while loosened, cascading down her shoulders and back in a very sensual manner.

He could imagine her on the riverbank in the Vinkus, very close to his home, wearing nothing but a black bikini, the sun making her skin glow and the red rose he had brought her tucked in her hair… he could see himself beside her, wearing his trunks, one arm around her, the blue diamonds pattern he hid with clothes gleaming unabashed in the sun. They both could look so… well, not _perfect_. Better.

Unusual!

And she would smile shyly at him and hide her face in his shoulder because she wasn't used to wearing so little, but in the Vinkus it was alright. He would gently touch her back and she would melt under his touch. He would kiss her there and it would be the most beautiful moment in his life.

" - - Tiggular!" Someone barked, or rather, _bleated_.

His head snapped forward to watch the Goat.

"It is nice of you to join us here in Life Science, however could we go on without your constant daydreaming?"

Everyone laughed.

Fiyero blinked once and sent an arrogant smile to his laughing classmates. Once they all turned away from him and the Goat continued his lesson plan, Fiyero snuck a glance to Elphaba who was glaring his way before turning back to face Doctor Dillamond.

Fiyero strangled a groan and buried his face in his desk, where he had spent the rest of the class sleeping. He barely heard the rustle of students leaving class before he jumped on his feet and looked around, hoping to see a certain green girl. She was nowhere to be found! Cursing under his breath, Fiyero dashed out of class.

Somehow, he managed to locate the beautiful jade girl near the Wizard's statue in Shiz patio. Knowing she would take off the moment she would notice his approaching presence, Fiyero decided to sneak behind everyone, climb on the Wizard statue, swing on the stone sword and jump right down next to Elphaba.

He rubbed his hands once, making sure his brown leather bag was hanging securely across his body and made his way among the masses of students to the statue of the Wizard. One small pull and Fiyero was swinging to his exact destination point: near Elphaba.

He jumped down, making her raise thoughtful eyes to him. He had never seen so much warmth in her like in that exact moment, it didn't last long though.

There was a flash of recognition.

Her lips turned into a thin line and she closed her book in a loud _thud_ and rose on her feet, facing him.

"What do you _want_, Master Tiggular?" She shot.

He didn't know what to reply. He knew he wanted her, he knew he thought her so beautiful but… what did he want from her?

"I, uh…"

Her brown eyes narrowed at him, slightly impatient. He wondered if he is ever going to see these eyes light with something other then the smell of blood. This time, _his_ royal blood.

"Are you going to keep wasting my time, Tiggular?" She shot.

He blushed.

"Dinner?" He found himself asking.

"No." She responded immediately, he was prepared for a refusal. This _is_ Elphaba Thropp, after all, if she hadn't refused him he would have known something was definitely _wrong_ with her.

He was ready for a fight.

"Lunch?" He smiled now that they were in the familiar surrounding of a verbal battle.

"No." She turned away from him.

"Breakfast?"

"No." She started to walk away, her slender arms hugging her book close to her chest. He longed to be that book, or any of her books, really; not only that she held her dear books like lovers, but she was probably treating her books so much better than any other human in existence...

"Four o'clock tea?" He asked quickly before she would be too far to hear.

"Not in this lifetime!" She called from afar and disappeared into the masses of students.

Fiyero kicked a stone, unsure of what to do with this kind of frustration. Elphaba was making him go on overdrive for far too long for her to get away from having a simple dinner with him.

Persistence.

He only needed to be persistent.

So he asked her every day, thinking that like the rose, at some point she would _have_ to take him. If only because she felt sorry for his pathetic insistence. Yes, he knew she was green, and yes, even green people had feelings, he was sure of it.

She'd say 'no' and mingle away.

And he was growing impatient;

Every time he tried, she'd say no – and it wasn't like he didn't try. But even one as hopelessly brainless in love such as Fiyero Tiggular, knew there was a limit someplace. He resorted to watching her longingly from across the halls, the tree outside of her dorm window and from distance at Shiz patio. He didn't care to be caught staring at her in public, where people have been seeing feeling something that isn't scorn or hatred to her as a degrading, Fiyero saw his yearning to her company and affections a privilege, and her answering his pleas – a gift.

A gift he was _dying_ to receive.

She was stubborn in her refusal, she never looked at him unless he was attending class and doing something or the other to capture her attention and even then she glared. He loved her glares; there was so much of that raw, not yet fully unleashed passion there mixed with anger and even a little amusement, at times, and he liked seeing her like this so much. He'd smile at her then and she's glare some more and turn around and he could go back to staring at her lovely, long neck.

It seems everything was revolving around his Fae; not that she was his yet, and yes, he _has_ invented a pet name for her.

He has _never_ invented a pet name for anyone in his life before; to be clear, what he has been feeling for Fae was so _other_ to what he was used to feeling towards girls, studious nerds or green people, that in many ways he considered himself a – well – _virgin_ of sorts. Not that he actually _was_ a virgin, after all, he _is_ a prince and not using the female species' weaknesses such as _fairytales_ would be a shameful thing to do.

But who cared about the female species when he could have Elphaba?

He shook his head, watching her from across the patio. The sun was shining in the middle of the skies, making her acquire an attractive glow. He could see her from miles away and she was stunning, making his heart race in a crazy sort of heartbeat and then immediately stop and skip a few beats. Not to mention he had to sit with his legs _crossed_ for a while, willing himself to calm down from the alluring sight in front of him.

It helped when he tried to think of Morrible for a while.

And here he was, in danger of utter and total embarrassment, just to be able to stare shamelessly at his Fae.

He has already asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with him today and he found that she was sporting a really bad mood, that is, judging by the remains of his burnt leather bag… She refused to tell him what happened to make her this upset and he was slightly afraid to push her.

He waited for the class to end in order to see her again, and now, at the break, he just stared at her and felt alarmed to notice that she wasn't even reading! Just staring at the same page of her book, looking uncomfortable and even miserable; what wouldn't he give just to be able to comfort her?

"Hey, man." Avaric, one of his closest Shiz friends and accomplices, tapped his shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" He inquired.

Fiyero, feeling protective, said nothing.

"Is that the artichoke?" Avaric demanded.

"Dude, are you seriously giving these eyes to _the Broccoli_?!" Avaric dragged him across the patio, passing near the anxious Elphaba. Though upon seeing the pair of them coming closer to her, she grabbed her bag and disappeared among the other students.

Fiyero sighed and stopped Avaric from dragging him away from the patio.

"Avaric, stop." He commanded in his best voice and Avaric obeyed.

"Dude, we have to go to the Ozdust tonight, if you are seriously considering that – that _thing_ - - "

Fiyero angrily crossed his arms on his chest.

"_She_ has a name, Avaric." He corrected.

"Has she put a spell on you, man?" Avaric grabbed Fiyero's face and looked into his eyes, looking for traces of enchantments. Fiyero pushed him away quickly, before anyone that was staring at them would think it weren't _girls_ they're after.

"Avaric, enough!" Fiyero demanded.

"What's wrong with you? You can have _any_ girl you want and you choose the grasshopper?"

"Don't call her that!" Fiyero said quickly. "Maybe you can't look past someone's exterior, but _I_ can."

"So, is this all about being the hero, _the prince_?" Avaric asked, as if there was any kind of reason behind that.

"No. It's about being a person. I – like – her!" To put it mildly, that is.

Everyone gasped, outraged.

"Have you lost your mind?" Avaric demanded.

It's not that he _had_ one to begin with… and he knew himself pretty well by now to say that it's not the mind that he lost, but his _heart_.

"No, and if you excuse me, I've got better things to do." Fiyero replied proudly and marched off of the patio calmly.

He wasn't ashamed of liking his Fae, how could he be? Everything everyone condemned her for was beautiful in his eyes, everything they found repulsive he found endearing, how could he not? And how could they not see her grace, her wits, her beauty?

They called him a fool to his back now, but he couldn't help but think them the fools.

Shaking his head, he walked back to his dorms, easily skipping the rest of his classes that day in order to plan how he is going to ask her for dinner the next day; he was sure the day she would accept is coming, and if not, it was still good to think positively.

Fiyero entered his dorm to find his room empty, he was lucky his roommate was as studious as everyone else in Shiz, attending classes. Fiyero pushed off his shirt and fell on his bed, his face buried in the pillow. He emptied his head, not wanting to think of anything, not even Elphaba, despite of how comforting it _was_ to think about her; speaking to Avaric made him feel tense with anger, being rejected – yet again – that morning made him feel nervous and lastly, seeing her anxious made him _worried_. And now he needed to put all of that aside and relax, maybe catch a little nap seeing as it was still early in the morning, and later, when he woke up – he'd have answers.

Agreeing with himself, Fiyero hugged his pillow and closed his eyes…

Three quick knocks woke him from a dreamless sleep. Fiyero groaned and sat up.

Three more knocks.

Fiyero blinked and rose on his feet, walking to the door, forgetting about the blue markings he tried so hard to hide.

He opened the door.

His eyes nearly bulged out of their holes.

The luscious Elphaba Thropp was standing in his doorway, wearing an elegant black dress that accentuated her figure in a way that Fiyero couldn't speak for a good five minutes. He stared, silently thanking Lurline, the Unnamed god, Kumbricia the witch and the glorified name of Oz for having the eyes to see this sight.

She clasped and unclasped her fingers, nervous.

"I must be dreaming." He concluded, shaking his head.

She blushed, a pinkish tinge appearing on her skin.

"No, you're not." She said quickly. "I, uh, I heard about your _conversation_ with Avaric and I thought – " She gulped.

His heartbeat was out of control in his chest. He could barely hear her voice under the noise coming from his chest!

"Yes…?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She finished her sentence.

Fiyero blinked, he couldn't feel his heart anymore.

Was he dead?

"Of course!" He said and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him.

That made her smile, _really_ smile; rows of small, beautiful, white teeth sparkled as her face eased into this _human_ expression, contrasting her green skin and bringing out the wonderful shine in her brown eyes.

He was surely dead, otherwise how could he be in heaven so soon?

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"I think you need to put a shirt on before we go." She hinted.

"Uh, yeah."

**_And I just wanted her to let me know…_**

**_She cares.  
_**

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do… Review! The plot is loosely based on the song _Broccoli_by the band McFly.

Broccoli lyrics describe a guy who invites his crush to dinner and she cancels on him for unknown reason. Everyone at school is laughing at him, calling him a loser, but he doesn't give a damn. He just wants her to tell him she cares for him, because he knows she does.


End file.
